


Камешки

by Luchiana



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Melancholy, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Возвращение домой после двух лет отсутствия – это такое счастье! Почему же тогда оно не кажется Лисанне полным?
Relationships: Bickslow/Lisanna Strauss
Kudos: 1





	Камешки

Лисанна стояла на берегу и бросала в реку камешки. Бессмысленное занятие, если подумать.

Сестричка Мира и братик Эльфман были несказанно счастливы ее возращению. И не только они: Нацу и Хэппи, Грей и Эльза, Мастер и Макаи, Леви и Кана, Биска с Альзаком… Да что там, даже Громовержцы встретили ее тепло, хотя она никогда не была с ними особенно близка. Может, отсутствие Лаксаса так на них повлияло… Но все были счастливы видеть ее вновь. И она была счастлива снова обнимать своих настоящих брата и сестру.

Так почему же ее временами охватывает такая… печаль?

Камешки летели в воду один за другим, беспокоя гладкое, как отполированная броня, течение. Кусочки грусти, омрачающие радость возвращения.

Бульк.

— Эй! Что это ты делаешь?

— Делаешь! Делаешь! — заплясали вокруг глазастые деревянные бочонки.

Лисанна коротко оглянулась на присевшего рядом Бикслоу и бросила еще один камешек. Булькнуло в двух местах сразу и Лисанна снова посмотрела на Бикслоу.

— Да так. Ничего.

— Хорошее занятие, — ухмыльнулся Громовержец.

— Занятие! Занятие! — радостно подхватили куклы, выстроившись кругом над водой и завертевшись, как мельничное колесо, разбрасывая вокруг брызги.

Лисанна на мгновение опешила, а затем рассмеялась. Бикслоу искоса глянул на девушку и откинулся назад, опершись на локти.

— Так-то лучше.

Лисанна подумала и села рядом, подтянув колени к груди.

— Слышала про Лаксаса. Мне кажется, Мастер погорячился.

Бикслоу молчал, и девушка уже пожалела, что заговорила об этом, как вдруг услышала:

— По правде, мне уже так не кажется. Лаксас все равно вернется.

Они еще посидели, не глядя друг на друга и думая о своем.

— Наша гильдия совсем не изменилась. Ну, не считая Лаксаса, Мистогана и новых членов.

— Зато в тебе изменения очень даже заметны, — ухмыльнулся Бикслоу, покосившись на грудь девушки.

— Заметны! Заметны! — захихикали марионетки, зависшие где-то над головами.

Лисанна вспыхнула:

— Ах, ты!

И Бикслоу сам не понял, как очутился в воде.

— Вот шельма! — скорее удивился, чем рассердился он, стаскивая с головы шлем.

Вид стоящего по колено в воде Громовержца, с торчащих во все стороны волос которого капала вода, заставил Лисанну звонко рассмеяться. Один из сильнейших магов гильдии был легким взмахом руки повержен малолетней девчонкой.

Сгибаясь пополам от хохота, Лисанна не заметила, как куклы выстроились позади нее тараном, и сама полетела в воду. Бикслоу уже готовился позлорадствовать, но не рассчитал траекторию полета и во второй раз оказался утопленным в реке малолеткой. Впрочем, пока они барахтались, он успел оценить размер…

Расфыркавшись на прощание, Лисанна и Бикслоу разошлись по домам.

Убедить Миру и Эльфи в том, что убивать, как и калечить, Громовержца не стоит, удалось не сразу.

* * *

Бикслоу шел домой обычной дорогой. Вновь увидев Лисанну на берегу, хотел пройти мимо, но внезапно снова оказался рядом.

— Эй, ты чего тут опять?

— Просто.

Бульк.

Бикслоу долго, пристально разглядывал сосредоточенный профиль девушки.

— Не рада, что вернулась?

— Нет! — Лисанна повернулась к нему и убежденно повторила, задирая голову: — Нет! Очень рада! Только… — голова опустилась, и Бикслоу отчего-то стало жутко неуютно. — Там ведь… Там ведь тоже Мира и Эльфи, — она всхлипнула и что-то крошечное упало на сухой камень под ногами. — И они тоже заботились обо мне…

Бикслоу растерянно смотрел на падающие капли, а его куклы словно сочувственно окружили их, пытаясь заглянуть девушке в лицо. Не выдержав женских слез, он в конце концов просто притянул ее к себе и стал неловко поглаживать по плечам.

— Ты ведь раздвоиться не можешь. И они знают, что ты жива, так?

Всхлипы постепенно утихли.

— Пока ты о них помнишь, они с тобой. Пусть и далеко.

— Как Лаксас? — Лисанна вновь подняла голову и посмотрела на Бикслоу припухшими, окрашенными в золотистый цвет уходящим солнцем глазами.

— Да, — помедлив, ответит тот. — Как Лаксас.

Короткие волосы девушки оказались необыкновенно мягкими на ощупь.

* * *

На следующий день Бикслоу испытал ощущение дежавю.

— Эй, ты опять здесь?

— Здесь! Здесь! — раздались следом звонкие голосочки.

Камешек звонко булькнул, пустив рябь по гладкой поверхности воды.

Лисанна обернулась, и Бикслоу увидел, что она улыбается. Широко ухмыльнулся, высунув язык с печатью гильдии, и заявил:

— Меня все равно ни за что не переплюнешь!

С этими словами он подхватил камешек с земли и зашвырнул далеко в реку.

— Если на колокольню поднимусь, еще дальше заброшу, — фыркнула девушка и пустила по воде «блинчики».

Бикслоу спустился ниже, к воде, став девушке по плечи:

— А так?

— А так? Так? Так? — марионетки выстроились между ними башенкой.

Пока Лисанна размышляла, Бикслоу засмотрелся на нее и неожиданно для себя потянул к себе за талию. Впрочем, девушка отреагировала мгновенно и тут же отклонилась, отгородившись попавшейся под руки куклой, так, что губы Громовержца впечатались в прохладное лакированное дерево.

Лисанне вдруг подумалось, что Эльфи придется долго убеждать не трогать Бикслоу, если тот…

Бикслоу резко отвернулся, а его куклы отлетели подальше в сторону, кружась и беспорядочно сталкиваясь друг с другом. Парень был обескуражен собственным поступком.

Лисанна, чтобы разрядить атмосферу, набрала целую горсть камешков и стала со всей силы бросать их подальше в реку. Впрочем, до успехов Бикслоу ей было далеко. Тот насмешливо следил за ее попытками, время от времени отпуская ехидные комментарии, которые марионетки с радостью подхватывали.

* * *

Следующим вечером Бикслоу даже не удивился. Скорее, даже ждал этой привычной встречи.

— Опять тут, — констатировал он. — Не хочешь прогуляться? Там, говорят, какой-то бродячий цирк приехал.

— Цирк?! — радостно обернулась Лисанна.

И последний серый камешек с тихим бульканьем канул на дно реки.


End file.
